The Love Between a Maximal & a Predacon
by Codie - King of Hollows
Summary: Codie is a Predacon working with the Maxiamls. Velocity is a Maximal that Codie had reprogrammed into a Predacon but then allowed Rhinox to restor her Maximal programming. OCxOC pairing. No Flames except to hurt Tarantulas. HAHAHAHA!


_**Beast Wars**_

_**The Love Between **_

_**a Maximal and a Predacon**_

**Me: "New story and it's purely Beast Wars. In this story there is going to be a single purely OC romance pariing so if you don't like it get lost. This fic is set before the TransMetal era and I request that you don't Flame me unless you mark them as 'To Hurt Tarantulas'. Thanks. Now sex will be involved and if you can't handle that or are not of legal age to read such material please leave. Pairings are OCXOC, SilverboltXBlackarachnia, CheetorXOC and maybe more. I'll write them as I go along. Enjoy Oh and the Beast Modes for the OC's are listed below. Also I own the OC charactyers being used in this fic so NO USING ANY OF THEM WITHOUT PERMISSION!"**

_**OC Beast Modes**_

Codie: Velociraptor

Velocity:Velociraptor

Cheetera: Female Cheetah (Duh. That's obvious due to her name.)

The sun was high in the sky over the Maximal base and Codie, a Predacon with a Velociraptor Beast Mode, and his female Maximal counterpart were walking outside the base while searching for any other Predacon units that might be in the area.

"I'm bored Codie! Can't we jsut go back to base? Why do we have to always be the ones to look for Preds?" asked Velocity, a female Predacon that also had a Velociraptor for a Beast Mode, as she waved her tail around the air due to her boredom.

Codie turned to look at her and growled quietly in annoyance. "We must always be on guard Velocity in case Megatron or any of those other fools attempt to attack the base. Now, quit being a Protoform, and go scout those hills over there for any Engergon that we can use to aid our allies while I head back to base. And before you ask I'm going back t base to get ready to take my youngest sister out for the night like I promised." said Codie as he then turned and began to head back towards the Axalon.

"Oh no you don't Codie! If I have to scout those hills you're going to help me! Besides who knows if there are any Predacons that might attack and capture me and then use me to control you. You can't deny that you and I have a unique....connection....to ach other and that Megatron isn't stupid enough to have not noticed it unfortunately." said Velocity as she turned, walked over to the halted form of Codie, and then gently placed her clawed hands on both of his shoulders then felt him relax slightly and sigh contently.

"You're right Velocity. As much as I wish it wasn't true I do have....feelings....for you that Megatron or any of those other fools could use to control me and I know you feel them as well Velocity. We do have a rather unique....connection....that was forged when I reprogrammed you Protoform into a Predacon so that I wouldn't be the only pure Predacon on the Maximals' side but then allowed Rhinox to reprogram you back into a Maxiaml. But maybe we should just forget being merely allies and court each other. That way we would have a logical reason for sharing quarters." said Codie as he turned, gently placed both of his clawed hands on Velocity's hips, and began to nuzzle her.

"I'd like that very much Codie. You wouldn't believe just how much I love your company and how deeply I care for you. I'd like it if we began dating and then, maybe one day, getting married. Maybe even having a Protoform of our own? I love you Codie." whispered Velocity as she also nuzzled Codie while her Beast Modie began to grow slightyly aroused by Codie having his clawed hands on her hips and how close their bodies were to each other.

Suddenly they pulled away and then slowly began to move their faces towards each other until their lips were almost touching. Then, to their combined annoyance, their com-links activated and they begna to recieve a transmission.

_"Hello? Big brother? Are you there? Please respond, and if you can hear me, you'd better not have forgotten your promise! Hello?"_ came the voice of Cheetera, Codie's youngest sister, from over the com-links and both Codie and Velocity growled in annoyance and then pulled further apart and then began to head back towards the Axalon.

"Well, that was annoying, don't you think? I mean, we were _**so**_ close to having our first kiss together and then your sister had to call us on the com-links. I guess a relationship between us just isn't going to be happening no matter how much I wish it could." said Velocity sadly as she hung her head slightly and sighed just as sadly.

Suddenly Codie growled and then grabbed her and spun her around to face him. Then he gripped her jaws in his claws and then pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss which made her moan in surprise and pleasure.

**Me: "Okay so it's short. I'm pressed for time on the library computer and I don't have that much time to do stuff like this at home. I'm usually really busy with chores etc. Enjoy and, please, send some reviews saying you want Tarantulas to be hurt....badly." Laughs evilly. **


End file.
